


Tick Tock

by TylahJayne



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Death, Insanity, Shit, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylahJayne/pseuds/TylahJayne





	1. Piece by piece

One by one the Titans crack.

To first to fall is Sonja, with her large heart and heavy blade, mind cracking slowly. Falling into that pit of insanity. Pieces of her mind, slowly slipping from her grasp as she fell, ever so deeper. Dragging her friends down with her, down into the hole her mind laid shattered in.

Second is fall is Tom, already so close to the edge. All it took was a tiny push, and off the ledge he went. Deep down into that dark place were no light is found, together, the beast and the fox played. Drawing others down into their den, corrupting the innocent and poisoning the weak.

The third to crumble is James, he had been a sweet conquest for the dark, such a powerful being. James had been the in between, no god, no points of weakness. But it hadn’t been hard, whispered promises of unimaginable power and wealth. Down the rabbit hole he went, never to return.

Poor Tucker, watching his friends fall. It didn’t take long for him to crumble like a cookie. The magic he played with took over his weak mind and bent his will. He joined his friends at last, in the deep dark hole people called insanity.

The final piece of the puzzle, the ever loyal Jordan. He tried so hard to save his friends, to piece their minds back together once again. But he could not. And so the last piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

They do say. If you can’t beat them. Join them.


	2. The Fox

To first to fall is Sonja, with her large heart and heavy blade, mind cracking slowly. Falling into that pit of insanity. Pieces of her mind, slowly slipping from her grasp as she fell, ever so deeper. Dragging her friends down with her, down into the hole her mind laid shattered in.

It was a slippery slope, the descent to insanity. She didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t.

She didn’t realise what was happening at first, just brushing the voices at the back of her mind off. Because she was normally under some kind of stress. The voices were mostly passive, reminding her of things she had forgotten, like her sword in the far left chest in the basement just before she was about to head off to the forest.

Or that time when she forgot where she put her key to her secret room, the voices were there to help her. Under the seventh chest from the right . She got used to their presence after a while, they weren’t hurting her, so why bother anyone?

That was her mistake.

Slowly they got more and more aggressive, harmful, evil to put it lightly. And by that time, it was far too late for the little fox to get any help.

The shadows followed her everywhere, she couldn’t escape. No matter where she went. She still didn’t understand her calling. She fought hard, and long, impressively for a girl of her will. She had a strong sense of self preservation, but it didn’t help her in the slightest. She would crumble and fall.

It was a sunny day, when the voices took over and dragged her down into the darkest pits of her mind, showing her the things she craved, dark and evil things.

She didn’t fight anymore, because when a fox has the taste of blood in her mouth.

It never leaves.

Tick tock,  
The cycle starts over,  
Round and round and round we go


	3. The Beast

Second to fall is Tom, already so close to the edge. All it took was a tiny push, and off the ledge he went. Deep down into that dark place where no light is found, together, the beast and the fox played. Drawing others down into their den, corrupting the innocent and poisoning the weak.

The transition was quick and painless, like ripping off a plaster - although what was underneath was quite the opposite of healed. Finally diving off the ledge had given way to a whole new world.

He had finally unleashed the beast he had kept hidden all these years, that monster that scared him, terrified him. He had finally been taken over by the very secret that threatened to destroy him, so in a way. His demons were the thing that brought him to his knees and swiftly removed his head.

The beast had a reputation of playing with his food before devouring it, threatening to destroy you even before he wants to eat you, the kind of monster that hides under your bed and waits to devour you in the dark of the night.

Stalking, waiting, for the perfect prey. The one that’ll give him the chase he wants, one that will play the games he wants to play.

He fought at first, not wanting to become the beast he so loathed. But it was useless, the beast had taken over, and Toms conscious was left to rot forever in the back of his mind as the beast did unthinkable things. Slowly he slipped down that hole of no return and was forever doomed to be in the dark.

The fox and the beast played games together, who could find the best prey, who could kill the fastest. Who could corrupt their next friend. It was never hard, but they had fun, bathing in the screams together.

Oh beast,  
Why must you feast?  
As you cause pain  
And lock me in these dreadful chains  
Tick tock,  
Why must you mock  
Me, as I cannot block  
You from my mind  
The exit I cannot find.  
Tick tock,  
Your out of time.


	4. The Puppet

The third to crumble is James, he had been a sweet conquest for the dark, such a powerful being. James had been the in between, no god, no points of weakness. But it hadn’t been hard, whispered promises of unimaginable power and wealth. Down the rabbit hole he went, never to return.

Shadows followed him, watching him carefully. He never noticed, oblivious as always. He played with a magic which held a greater power than he could ever have comprehended. It soaked into his veins and coursed through his body, infusing him great power, power that would exceed even his brothers.

The shadows were pleased, their next conquest would be a powerful soul, matched with powerful magic. He wouldn’t be like beast, who relied on strength and power, or fox, who relied on stealth and surprise. He would be a powerful opponent.

It was slow pleasure, as they forced themselves into his mind. He tried to fight them to remove them from his head and regain his free will. They showed him images of destruction and death, which intrigued him. He had never been allowed to destroy things, he had been sheltered from the world.

And that would be his rekening.

The shadows promised him things, wonderful things. Power, more power than he could ever imagine. The freedom to do whatever he wanted, to be evil and destructive. That he wouldn’t have to rely on anyone anymore, that he could be himself without people telling him what to do and what to be.

He resisted as much as he could, but the temptation grew and grew. The shadows offered him greater and greater things, luring him into the dark. He tried not to give in, but in the ended. Resistance is futile when fighting against insanity.

The shadows were gleeful!

They had gotten him, the powerful one. The one who was like puppet.

He played with fox and beast, changing their game of chase into a game of hide and seek. They made a deadly trio, with a mix of attributes.

Where we stop, nobody knows,  
Slowly down the spiral staircase,  
Tick tock,  
Turn the page and start all over,  
Tick tock,  
Let’s descend into a fake reality.


	5. The Freak

Poor Tucker, watching his friends fall. It didn’t take long for him to crumble like a cookie. The magic he played with took over his weak mind and bent his will. He joined his friends at last, in the deep dark hole people called insanity.

 

The loss of Sonja and his friends weighed heavy on his mind, he knew that they weren’t actually gone, but what laid in their place couldn’t be considered them. All that was left of them, was fast fading memories, he knew that this couldn’t end well for anyone.

His will was still strong, but he missed Sonja. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, he was always hearing footsteps behind him. He was constantly paranoid and constantly freaking out. Things were always appearing in his peripheral vision, things never being where he left it.

He left it alone, he didn’t want to think too much about anything. He just wanted to get through the day and not worry about everything. He barely saw anyone anymore, to scared that something would happen and he would never be able to return to the place he called home.

The memories slowly started to fade away and he forgot what Sonia’s voice sounded like, how Tom looked when he smiled, how James used to get excited and show everyone his spells. He hadn’t seen Jordan since Sonja turned, he wondered if he has already been turned, but he instantly removed the thought from his mind, if anyone wasn’t going to turn, it would be Jordan.

He had been walking around his house, spaced out. He hadn’t expected it, he was thrown against the wall and pinned there. His mind was slowly catching up, as he hadn’t done anything that needed as much mental power as this.

By the time he had caught up, claws had been dug into his side and he could feel drips of blood trailing down his side. His mind was quite numb still. He looked up to see his attacker, and his mind froze when he saw Sonja, except she wasn’t Sonja. She looked feral, her animal counterpart showing more than her human attributes.

He didn’t struggle, he couldn’t. He didn’t have control over his body, that’s when he realised that he couldn’t win this fight, and there was no way out. So he let it happen. He get the magic that coursed through his blood take over his body and render him totally defenceless.

The claws were pulled from his side and he slowly slipped down into that dark place, without really noticing. It was painless and he sighed, he didn’t have to worry now, he wasn’t the one in control.

He had passed the test,  
And now he joined the rest,  
Forever without worry,  
And never in a hurry,  
Reunited with his fox,  
Lock in a dark box,  
He played with the beast,  
And together they feast,  
The puppet toyed with him,  
It made him grin,  
Tick tock,  
Another one falls,  
He wasn’t able to resist the calls.


	6. The Slave

The final piece of the puzzle, the ever loyal Jordan. He tried so hard to save his friends, to piece their minds back together once again. But he could not. And so the last piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

 

He was all alone, Tucker was gone. There was no one left. People had fled the town just after Fox turned and bodies started turning up. He had lost them all so quickly, one after the other. He had tried to help them so many times, they didn’t seem to want to hurt him, they left him alone.

It was getting to him, the fact that he couldn’t help, he couldn’t save them. He had tried everything, he had tried using objects they used to love, photos, recordings, even certain memories. He saw them lurking sometimes, just out of his reach. He was frequented by Fox and Beast, they seemed enthralled with him.

It scared him, that someday he might end up like them, mindless drones. He had tried contacting the gods, but they wouldn’t answer. So he was truly alone, left to try and untangle himself from this web of insanity.

His will was fast fading, he couldn’t continue to try. They were truly lost in the maze he had tried so hard to guide them out of. He missed them, he missed the way things worked before, before anyone turned into monsters and life was simple.

Their houses were in ruin, unused for so long, left to rot. Memories began to collapse like the houses they were made in. He lost hope, there was so saving them. There was no saving himself, they were doomed to become minions of an invisible master. A master that no one could see. Their own minds.

He didn’t sleep much these days, because if he did. He wasn’t sure he would wake up, but now he didn’t care. The change was slow, at first it was just memories gone astray. Simple things, like where he left his sword.

This evolved into missing memories of his family and friends, he forgot everything. Who he was, what he stood for. Why he fought so hard to not be snagged by the river. It didn’t matter anymore, he was a slave. Where he had once been a champion, he was now a slave to his own desires.

There was no escape, every town crumbles at one point. And Jordan’s just happened to last the longest.

So he joined them, Fox, Beast, Puppet and Freak.

Finally together again.

They do say. If you can’t beat them. Join them.


End file.
